Question: Rewrite in the form log(c). $\log(25) - \log(5)$
Solution: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$ $\log(25) - \log(5) = \log(\frac{25}{5})$ $= \log( 5 )$